Prohibited Love
by mendedglass
Summary: Was it a mere slip? or was it something more?. Rated for the chapters to come. That is if i have satisfying reviews.I'm really sorry for the confusion.Turns out i had published chapter 2 instead of one first.-mianhae-
1. Chapter 1

Prohibited Love

The heavy smashing sound of the entrance door to the great hall reverberated over the vast room. Harry's head immediately snapped up as the sound of murmuring in the hall increased, indicating that Malfoy was there.

Malfoy glide over the path leading to his usual seat at the Slytherin table, his robes billowing behind him almost the same way as his godfather, Snape. Harry immediately stood up straight, intending to evade the now stuffy hall. Muttering his farewell to both Hermione and Ron, hastily he gathered all his belongings and made his way to potion class.

When he was safe behind the gigantic door of potion's classroom he leaned with his back to the door, sighing in exhaustion. His eyes automatically snapped shut as he remembered how Malfoy had looked in the great hall. His heartbeat increased its frantic thumping as memories of last night pervade his mind. He could remember the musky scent that clung on Malfoy's lanky body, the way his ligament tautened as he drove himself deep into Harry's core.

Harry let out a puff of breath. He knew that last night was a mistake, he should've resisted the temptation but as he recalled the intense feeling that cascaded his mind last night, he knew that he didn't have the will to deny Malfoy anything. Harry had let his feeling for Malfoy consumed his mind, this fascination he had of Malfoy since third year should be absolved. Both of them simply did not fit. Malfoy was a pureblood who had a respected reputation in the wizarding world as old as the time itself while he was a half-blood, a boy who had neither parents nor a respected position. True he was named as the boy who lived but till when would that title last, would he still be entitle as that after his confrontation with Voldemort?

He groaned out loud as another wave of memories of Malfoy's tender administration to his neglected body struck his mind once again. Making his decision to forget about Malfoy he flickered his eyes opened, only for them to be captured by a pair of entrancing silvery orbs. It seemed that Malfoy had apparated into the room silently and Harry's mouth parted slightly as he beheld the sight before him. The sunlight shining through the window made its descent around Malfoy's beautiful form. His golden hair glow like a halo around him, making him looked much like an angel. But Harry knew better, Malfoy was far from being an angel; from the way he had laid over the white sheet of his bedcover last night, gasping loudly, begging for cessation of the incessant plundering rendered him quite the opposite, surely no holy creature could emit the vulgarities that Malfoy had yelled out of desperation last night.

Fresh tears pooled in Harry's eyes and it took all of his will in order for him to keep it from spilling, knowing that he would never had the chance to be with this wonderful man, to know that this same man would be on the other side along with Voldemort as he was expected to. In league with the person who wanted nothing but to get rid the likes of him.

Malfoy placed both of his hands on the either side of Harry's head, his mercury eyes piercing deep into Harry's emerald ones. His head inched closer and his eyes slid shut as his red lips neared Harry's. He marveled at the softness of Harry's lips, the feel of it pressing against him brought turmoil of emotions flowing into his mind but his searching lips ceased its assault as he felt the wetness on Harry's cheek. He opened his eyes abruptly, shocked to see that Harry was crying, the tears flowed in heavy streaks over his pale cheeks.

"Why are you crying Harry?" Malfoy asked gently confused as to why he was crying while raking his hand over Harry's raven hair only to settle at the back of his neck.

"Las night was naught but a mere brief affair isn't it? Solely initiate by the spur of the moment, after this you'll fling me away as you did with the others aren't you? You'll join your father and maybe murder me if you're demanded to." Harry said, in a hurt laced hoarse voice.

Malfoy started to shake his head in denial but he stopped as he apprehended the truthfulness in that statement. He was expected to follow his father's footsteps, producing an heir to continue the family's name and to serve the Dark Lord. Except that he didn't want to support the Dark Lord. He didn't want to have a life with a woman he barely knew, to have his child with her. He wanted this man before him; he wanted to be on his side and helped him as he strive to defeat the Dark Lord for the better. To divest the world of the discriminators, to have his children with him and live to anticipate his every next movement that never failed to give thug at his heart.

But he knew that all of that was too much to ask. Nothing good ever came to his life, his name was endowed with responsibilities since the day he was born. Every heir to the Malfoy fortune was expected to obey orders given to them, to never deny each command.

"No Harry no. I know that it's going to be hard for the both of us, but we can try. I will find a way to be with you. Can you not see of how I feel for you from the way I had proven it to you last night? Was I not good enough?" Malfoy asked nervously, drawing his hand away from his nape.

Harry ensnared that hand of his in a tight grip, skimming it over his fair cheek then bringing it slowly to his lips, kissing the knuckles and each fingers gently, flicking his tongue out at every contours of the aristocratic hand while shaking his head. Malfoy tipped his head back from the sensation, groaning inwardly. Retrieving his hand from Harry's delectable mouth, he instead put both of them in the thickness of his ebony hair.

Roughly he brought his mouth down onto Harry's tempting lips. Kissing the delicious mouth ardently, plunging his tongue deep into the sweet cavern of his mouth. His tongue seeking each warm crevice, rendering Harry helpless with its unremitting onslaught and Harry could only moan at the mind drugging sensation. This heart stopping activity was prolonged, coming to a halt only when the door behind Harry moved under the force from the people on the other side. They immediately scurried to their respected seat, flushing heavily as they met the questioning gaze of both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Blushing scarlet at Ron's gaping, Hermione's Slytherin-like smirk and Snape's raised eyebrows.

1145 words


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, the sweet promises that Draco had vowed to heed were absolved when his father had stormed into Hogwarts with a pack of death eaters to reclaim Draco and their children. Draco had at first refused to do as commanded but after the probing Harry had made towards him saying that it was for the best, Draco had yielded.

An ardent kiss was exchange between the two tormented souls before the painful parting and Harry had mustered all of his passion and longings in that single fervent kiss, rendering Draco completely helpless. Hogwarts was in jeopardy as curses were thrown all over the place, halting only when Draco had declared that he was surrendering. An expression of relief had masked Lucius's face as he heard the statement emitted from Draco. After arrogantly announcing with a booming voice that floated over the enormous hall that victory was to be in the hand of the Dark Lord , Lucius and each by each of the death eaters apparated with a smug expression plastered on their faces.

All the while of this whole abduction of the Slytherin students and the aching exchange, all of the teachers were nowhere to be found, each and every single one were drugged into slumber, including Dumbledore. And that was the last time that Harry had seen Draco. It had been five years by now after the fall of Voldemort and still Harry had not seen any sign of Draco; of his entrancing mercury passion filled eyes, his heart stopping sly smirk and his ethereal, glowing blond hair.

Hearing the soft rustling from his right hand side, Harry was immediate snapped out of his reverie and his gaze immediate fell to the little girl beside him. Her white blonde tresses framed her oval face and her lips were already red from the force of her gnawing teeth. the look on her face were similar to Draco's whenever he was giving his complete attention to the book before him and that brought a fresh surge of tears to Harry's eyes as he realized of how he missed that look.

"Don't strain yourself honey, you might snapped a one of your pulses" Harry said to his healthy growing daughter with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Lily could only huffed in annoyance for the interruption and all the while Harry could only look at the little miracle that was conceived during their fateful union. Who would have thought that that one night which Harry had once believed to be naught but a mere slip of two hormonal boys would lead to the birth of Lily Elizabeth Potter. Hermione had inquired him regarding of who the father was and she along with Ron were thoroughly flabbergasted of the truth but both had been supportive to Harry's decision to keep the baby. Harry could still remember Ron's awestruck appearance when he had held Lily's small formed in his long, gigantic arms, the wonder that had filled him as he looked at Lily's pale skin, the tuff of golden hair that crowned her little head and the glittering emerald orbs that bore deep into his blue ones. He was immediately enrapt by Lily's gaze, affirming that Lily was to be his daughter if he was blessed with a son.

Harry could only laugh at Ron's antics with his daughter, amused by the fact that even in the mere age of six hours; Lily had securely trapped Ron in her hands. Hermione and Ron had been proud when Harry had proclaimed that they were to be her godparents and over the last five years, both had spent numerous amount of time with Lily, aiding Harry in the process of bringing up the active girl. Though both were already handful after the arrival of Hugo Weasley, who was born a year after Lily.

Retrieving their robes from the coat hanger, Harry adorned Lily's onto her petite form and after both had been garbed in the garments that would protect them from the stinging bite of the winter's wind, Harry gathered Lily in his powerful arms and made his way to the grocery store situated at Diagon Alley. The weather was fine that morning; the sun was shining brightly indicating that spring was near; the blossoming of the roses that graced Harry's backyard and the chirping sound that would be made by the birds that inhabited Harry's large oak tree. Harry looked at the direction in the store which caused Lily's gleeful shriek and laughter. There stood Ron with squirming Hugo in his arms, obviously struggling to control the suddenly hyperactive child. Hugo was always acknowledged to be a very reserve child; who barely talk and hardly connect with the others including his parents.

Hermione had stressed over the fact, thinking that maybe her child was suffering from a premature phobia of the world but she was proved wrong when both her and Ron had heard the alien laughter that reverberated over the vast expanse of Harry's living room. The trio had ran frantically in order to see the astonishing sight and they were greeted with the view of Hugo exploding into a mirthful laugh on the carpet covered floor, his hands were clutched tightly on his stomach while Lily was beside him, watching his rolling form with a smirk very much alike Draco's.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, carefully lowering Lily for her to join Hugo on the solid floor.

"Working, don't know why but she's getting a little bit mental lately, blowing up at my slightest mistakes but being painfully tender to Hugo and she had these weird choices of food right now. I mean gummy bears and scrambled eggs? How good would that taste? I'm starting to think that she doesn't love me anymore."Ron replied, sighing loudly in exhaustion. His frustrations were evident in his face. Silently processing the information given to him Harry smiled and soon that smile widen until it broke into a full boisterous laugh.

"Why are you laughing daddy? I want to laugh too," Lily inquired curiously and soon her question was supported by Hugo's 'yeah, we want to laugh too!'

"Yeah why are you laughing? Have you gone mental too? Oh…. My life is going bollocks!" Ron moaned in weariness while hitting his head multiple times on the cereal rack.

"Ron, do you remember the tender administration that Hermione had lavished on Lily and her weird appetite that followed after that?" Ron groaned and nodded his head and then suddenly his head snapped up as comprehension dawned on him.

"You don't think she's pregnant, do you?" Ron asked with a sheepish smile on his face, his eyebrows were raised hopefully and Harry could only mutter a soft 'possibly' before Ron swept both Lily and Hugo in his arms and started waltzing in the deserted ally while singing stating that Hugo was to have a baby brother or sister. Hugo and Lily were immediately engrossed with Ron's silly singing and started to clap their hands in anticipation to the newest addition to the Weasley household.

Harry shook his head at Ron's antics while continuing his search of Lily's favourite breakfast cereal, Trix. When he had finally found the elusive cereal placed deep inside the rack he immediately extended his hand in order to obtain it. When he had withdrawn his hand, he was instantly immobilized by the face that bore the similar shocked expression as his on the opposite side of the rack.

"Draco…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy was sitting beside Harry on the bench provided for the visitors of the park. Children scurried all over the place and from where he sat, Harry could see Ron with the two kids; his face flustered from the exhaustion of pushing the two squealing adolescents high up into the air by the swings. Harry smiled while he watched his daughter with the expression of contentment plastered on her face, but in reality Harry knew better. His child was suffering from the deprivation of another parent, his other half.

While Harry was pondering about Lily, Malfoy was scrutinizing Harry's placid face, marveling at the sheer beauty of it. For five years he had been divested of the opportunity to be with this man. His gaze fell to the two kids, the red headed one was undoubtedly Weasley's but the other one convey too much of Harry's features that it was hard to deny that it was not Harry's. It seemed that Harry had moved on since Draco had made his departure with his father which is a complete contrast to Draco. He had not given so much as a glimpse to another either man or woman, his body only craved for the raven haired beauty and his mind longed for the tender heart that was buried in that dark-skinned chest of Harry's.

His heart soared for this man, how could he move on and happily marry another woman? Much less have a child with her, while he couldn't attain the will to forget this man sitting beside him who had stripped him of his façade; who had he given his virginity to; who he had poured his soul to.

"Who's the mother?" Draco asked coldly, sending a shiver coursing through Harry's body. It had been too long since he had heard that familiar deep voice and the sound of Draco's hoarse shout and pleas immediately floated in his mind making his body tautened out of the long lost desire.

"Not mother but a father. I bore her." Harry smiled at Draco's sharp intake of breath. "I was surprised too when the doctor had informed me that I was three weeks along. The father was a wizard with a strong pure ancient blood coursing through his veins, thus enabling me to carry his child without much difficulties."

"How old is she? And who's the father? You said that he's a wizard, do I know him? Did he go to Hogwarts too?" Draco asked indignantly, envisioning Harry in the warm embrace of another blond man, thinking that that man should've been him. Harry was his and no one else's.

"Actually you know Lily's father quite well. We went to the same school and Lily was created when the both of us had lost ourselves in each other's arms in my dorm five years ago." Harry stated nonchalantly, patiently waiting for Draco to grasp the whole situation.

Draco's eyes widen in comprehension, turmoil of emotions cascaded through his body; euphoria, shock, pride all washed over his body in unison. Lily was his he thought; the enchanting blond, emerald-eyed girl whose keen joyful laughter still drifted in the air was his. This notion kept on echoing in his suddenly vacant mind, the fact was so overwhelming that it took all of his self-restraint not to just stand up and howl like a madman out of happiness. Relief filled him, so Harry was still his he thought; there was still something, something that is so vital that still connect them together. They had created a life together, on the night where he had gone through nothing but complete ecstasy. Harry stood up and immediately shouted to Ron that Lily was to join him on the bench.

"You can take her whenever you want. Less burden for me," Ron panted; his scarlet face was covered with a thin sheet of perspiration.

"Hey, we're not that heavy!" both Lily and Hugo shouted in accord.

"Well you should've seen the way the both of you eat." Ron feigned, clearly enjoying the banter.

This teasing continued, though Lily had walked away to Harry, Ron still prolonged his merciless teasing to his son; whose skin shade now resembled much of a ripe tomato. Draco watched Lily's steady stride which was similar to Narcissa with apparent awe, her gracefulness appeared to be a part of her whereby she didn't have to control it; it just runs in her blood.

"Daddy, why do you want to see me for?"

"Lily I want you to meet someone."

"Sure, who shall I have yet to meet?"

Lily looked at the man sitting properly beside her father. She admitted it, he was a fine man. Though still at the tender age of four, Lily was quite mature and certainly professional in deciding a man's or a woman's best assets. When Harry first heard of her speculation on the beauty of humans, he was unnerved, but in the good way and Harry had thought that her intelligence and observant nature were passed from Draco himself. Her scrutinize swept from his silky blond hair to his slightly pointed features and lily knew that not much people have the type of blond as she and this man had , so this means only one thing.

"You're my father." Lily stated in a matter-of-factly manner. Draco was startled his head instantly facing Harry's. Harry could only sighed

"Other than your intelligence Draco, she's also thrice her actual age. Meaning to say, she's too mature for her own good." Lily bended and gave a soft peck to Harry's cheek

"Oh but you love me for that." Turning her head back to the slightly gaping man, she smiled brilliantly, reminding Draco much of Narcissa.

"I always know that I got my beauty from my father, Daddy is ugly," she only giggled at Harry's defiant protest and held her arms wide, inviting Draco in a gentle hug.

Draco willingly leaned forward to embrace the petite child, his eyes immediately soaked as he felt the tenderness in that hug. Never had he been hold so lovingly before-excluding Harry- but still even he, had not feel the same cuddle from Harry in an eternity. He lifted his eyes, only for them to be captivated by the emerald orbs scrutinizing deep into his silvery-grey ones and a shudder raked his spine from the intensity. His hold tightened as he thought deeply that this child in his embrace was his; his to love, his to bring up and most importantly his to share with his partner.


End file.
